nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Project
Black Project 'is the third Zombies map that is part of the "The Hunt" saga. It takes place at "The Black Zone", a secret facility with its location classified to the public. Overview Black Project takes place at a secret military outpost located in a classified location. The map is very long, with a building dividing a road into two. The player can access the roof via ladder, where they can find all kinds of wallbuys. On the ground, the player can find more wallbuys, as well as two box trucks located at the south end of the facility. This map also has the most weapons featured out any of the maps created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Story Following their successful mission in securing the Element X cargo from the Unit 14 barge, the four bring the sample to "The Black Zone", a classified military research station, with its location undisclosed to the public. Later that night while on guard, the four hear an explosion coming from one of the labs before the power briefly goes out before coming back on. Suddenly, the entire facility goes on lockdown, closing all of the main gates. Immediately after, dozens of zombies start to pour out of the facility as the four are forced to hold off the undead hordes. After investigating the intel gathered from the scientists, they discover the military attempted to create a new weapon with the Element X samples, but like the other Element X samples on board of the barge, it exploded, causing the scientists to become infected before the infection consumed almost all of the facility. After managing to disable the lockdown protocol, the four manage to escape the overrun facility, but unfortunately unleashes the undead across the area and eventually the world. Weapons * .44 Magnum (starting weapon) - 450 points * G36C - 1250 points * S12 - 1750 points * Machete - 600 points * Crowbar - 600 points * Butterfly Knife - 600 points * R700 - 1000 points * MM1 Grenade Launcher - 2000 points Achievements/Trophies * 'Full Retreat - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Black Project, escape from the facility. * Weapon Master - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Black Project, kill five zombies with each of the weapons featured in the map. * Overkill Roadkill - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Black Project, run over twenty zombies with a box truck. * Marksman - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Black Project, kill two zombies from over 50m away. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The four must band together again and escape the facility before being consumed by the infection. Songs * The American Hero by RoachTheIntelCollector can be activated by surviving ten rounds. * Hazardous Highway by Patrem can be activated by running over ten zombies with one of the box trucks. Audio Logs * Several audio logs created by the facility's staff can be found around the map, detailing their research with Element X. Trivia * As revealed in one of the radios featured in Humane, "The Black Zone" used to be a former Merryweather warehouse in one of the different timelines. Navigation Category:The Hunt